vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nakanoin Reizen
Summary Reizen was a member of the Eastern Expedition, a group which was ordered by it's country to take back the Eastern Lands that are occupied by the Yatsukahagi. After the fall of the Tenmas and their leader, it was later shown that their goal was to protect the World from Hajun, a God, who later on managed to submit all of creation under his law. Reizen, due to his nature as the Sensory of Hajun, became a mad man and devoted himself to the new Heaven, this will lead on to a fight between him and Habaki, a fight that will result in his death. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, likely 7-A Name: Nakanoin Reizen Origin: Kajiri Kamui Kagura Gender: Male Age: Presumabely early 20s Classification: Sensory of Hajun Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Swordsman, Immortality (Type 1), Durability Negation, Soul Manipulation, Barrier Generation (Uho-hou is a passive barrier that adapts to spirits and concepts and as such can influence territories like higher dimensional spiritual defenses and its special nature resides in eliminating weakness points) and Limited Attack Reflection (Said Barrier will change the direction of any attack in their blind spots ensuring their safety), Resistance to Magic, Spatial, Mental, Spiritual, Temporal and Conceptual attacks, Reality Warping, Power Nullification via Distortion Attack Potency: At least City level+, likely Mountain level (Traded blows with Habaki and was dominating him throughout the fight; Solipsism Mandala boosted his stats to the point he was equal to Ootake in terms of strength without the latter using Taikyoku). Can ignore conventional durability by attacking his opponents soul Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept pace with Habaki during their fight) Lifting Strength: Superhuman, exact levels unknown Striking Strength: At least City Class+, likely Mountain Class Durability: At least City level+, likely Mountain level (Was able to survive hits from Habaki, Solipsism Mandala gave him a boost in stats equal to that of Ootake without the later using Taikyoku). Stamina: Extremely High Range: Extended Melee Range with sword Standard Equipment: His Katana Intelligence: Average though combat smart Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Shishi-zō korō (獅子像狐狼): Reizen’s special ability. This allows him to passively weaken his enemies to the point where they cannot regenerate, cannot stand up after getting knocked out, and being unable to fight at their fullest, essentially debuffing his opponent. *'Solipsism Mandala': Universe of the Tengu Way, law of Hajun that follows self love. Generally, this law causes all living beings to become stronger due to self-love. This result in a world in which everyone kills the other because of their narcissim. But Those with strong self-esteem that they are "the only one" in existence, in other words, those with a higher sympathetic rate with Hajun are strengthened by his Mandala to absurd levels. In the case of Reizen, he was granted an immense increase in power that he was being stated as equal to Tenma Ootake without the latter using his Taikyoku Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Kajiri Kamui Kagura Category:Male Characters Category:Masadaverse Category:Weapon Masters Category:Soul Users Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Tier 7